


You take my breath away

by baeconandeggs, kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are best friends. The kind that never keeps a secret from each other. Except for one thing.





	1. Six

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt # BAE023:**  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Dear readers, the mods uploaded the chapters right. This is because you have the choice to read according to the chapter title or as the fic goes. I would however, like to recommend that you read the fic beginning from Chapter 1 down to the last!
> 
> This has been a long road for me, in the literal sense and I would like to express my endless gratitude to the mods for their kind understanding. I’ve loved this prompt the moment I laid eyes on it, and honestly everything I planned for this entry changed drastically. Had it not been for my beautiful beta, I probably would have given up, but here we are! I want to thank my beta for being such a wonderful support, as well as to the mods for constantly checking up on my progress as I worked on this fic. Thank you so much for pushing me into finishing this piece, and to the lovely prompter, thank you for submitting this prompt. This fic wouldn’t exist had it not been for you. I hope everyone enjoys reading through this. :)

Chapter 1: Six

The door to their bedroom remains wide open. He switches off the fire, finally finished with cooking, Baekhyun turns around to find his best friend of 20 years, Park Chanyeol sitting there.

Chanyeol smiles at him as he sits down, a variety of food neatly placed in between them. They dig into tonight’s dinner, yet to talk about the thing that they said they’d talk about just three nights ago.

Somehow it’s been tense between them, Chanyeol trying to evade the subject leaving Baekhyun anxious as the days stretch.

The brunette can’t seem to move on from the way his best friend looked like when he first brought it up; he seemed hesitant when he finally said it, as though it was something very important, yet now, days later, the younger acts like it didn’t happen at all. Like he’s never asked Baekhyun to sit down with him and talk when he can.

Baekhyun’s been dying to know—he’s been wanting to know, but Chanyeol just keeps getting difficult as the days pass.

Dinner ends with the topic still up in the air. There’s disappointment settling in Baekhyun’s gut but he knows that he shouldn’t hurry his best friend. Usually, when Chanyeol takes a long time to speak, it’s because he’s been holding back.

Baekhyun should know this better than anyone.

So with a sigh, he gets up with his utensils and wares in hand. Chanyeol follows suit, both getting ready to wash up at the kitchen area.

The both of them work with ease despite the elephant in the room, and the silence—the silence they share is always that of comfort, having known each other since young kids who didn’t care about what other people thought of them for being so _so_ close to each other.

Baekhyun wipes his hands to the back of his shirt once he’s done cleaning up. When he looks over to his side, Chanyeol is still busily scrubbing one of the frying pans, too focused on his task to realize that the brunette was staring up at him.

The smaller rearranges the cups on their cupboards, taking out the chopsticks and placing them back, his attention is taken away by the taller male.

Baekhyun turns around to find Chanyeol clearing his throat, now wiping his hands with the towel he kept close.

It was 8 in the evening and Baekhyun knew they had to get up early the next day. He has to get to work a little earlier than usual, and he recalls that Chanyeol has a catering to assist.

“Do you want to go take a bath first?” He says with an attempt to keep his voice clear, “I had the tub filled already. The water should be fine by now.”

Chanyeol, standing there in front of him with a hand on the back of his neck, “you can go first. I’ll help you dry your hair once you’re done, ‘kay?” the younger says with a smile, showcasing his charming dimple.

For a moment, Baekhyun’s heart stops, but he snaps out of the trance, making a beeline for their shared room. He’s too weak, still too weak for his best friend’s adorable quirks that Baekhyun has to take a few minutes before he comes back out with a new set of clothes and a towel.

Without a word, the brunette slips into the bathroom and spends some of his time there, soaking away the stress that’s built up since that morning.

Baekhyun stares at his reflection in the mirror. He comes face to face with himself, forehead filled with worry lines. It’s been too quiet between them lately and Baekhyun can’t shake up the worry whirling in his head.

Once in a while, Chanyeol would tell him what’s bothering him but these days the younger has been keeping things to himself, and it worries Baekhyun because Chanyeol was never one to keep secrets from him, at least not for a while.

Getting into the tub, the brunette leans his head back. Baekhyun soaks in the warmth, just closing his eyes for a moment.

If only things were as easy as when they were kids… It was much easier to talk back then, no unnecessary feelings stopping them. No nervousness, no tension, just pure, innocent hearts willing to listen.


	2. One

Chapter 2: One

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were from the same daycare center roughly 20 years ago. Both of them had families that worked all day, leaving them on their own most of the time.

Baekhyun was a kid who played and kept to himself back then, yet at the same time he loved making friends when the opportunity presented itself.

It was that one day when his mommy came to fetch him late, as did the tall boy whose name he hadn’t heard of yet.

Little Baekhyun was playing with his building blocks at the time, frantically looking for the yellow block that he planned to put in his castle as a final touch only to find it up on the cupboards that he couldn’t reach.

It was that day when Baekhyun first knew him upfront, Park Chanyeol. He came to his side quietly, reached the block with ease and gave it to him with his eyes wide and his cheeks a shade of pink. They had a moment of silence before Baekhyun finally got the courage to take the yellow block being offered to him, and another few minutes peeking under his eyelashes, memorizing the other boy’s face.

With his cheeks red and tears at the corner of his eyes, little Baekhyun walked closer to the other boy and gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek, “thank you for helping Baek.” He said to the taller child. “Do you want to be friends?”

All little Chanyeol had to do was nod.


	3. Seven

Chapter 3: Seven

A relieved sigh leaves Chanyeol as soon as he hears the door to the bathroom shuts close. He cleans up after himself and decides that surfing the television would serve as good distraction while he waits there, all bothered by his own thoughts.

He’s been too cooped up by his own imaginations lately, what with noticing a change to Baekhyun’s usual routines, seeing him come home late, often coming out of someone’s car when he does.

There’s always a smile on his best friend’s face when he bids them goodbye, and more often than not, the male has been catching himself either irritable or just plain hurt seeing Baekhyun grow closer to someone he didn’t know.

It was bothering him to the point that he thinks that his patience is running thin, his feelings showing. Is he jealous? Yes he is. He used to insist that he’s just being bitter because he’s been Baekhyun’s best friend for so long—that he didn’t need other friends—Chanyeol has ignored the obvious fact that he’s been jealous since many years ago, he’s long kept his feelings a secret for his best friend.

Chanyeol’s loved Baekhyun for years now, but he swore he’d never do anything to ruin what they have. Nevermind how Baekhyun reacts, the younger knew that if he began asking for more, wanting for more, Chanyeol would lose the person he calls home.

His home that is Byun Baekhyun.

He told himself that if being his best friend would forever keep him by Baekhyun’s side then he was willing to do anything.

Even if it means keeping his feelings a secret forever.

Baekhyun takes his time in the bath with his thoughts all over the place. He can’t help but wonder what it is that Chanyeol wants to talk to him about. His mind lingers on the taller’s words, the way he looked when he said it felt as though he’s been wanting to say it for a while now. With just the way Chanyeol’s smile faltered earlier on, the brunette knew immediately that Chanyeol’s been holding back for a while.

It’s been a long time since they’ve sat down and had an important discussion. Whatever it was, Baekhyun hoped that it wasn’t something that’s recent.

Thinking back there hasn’t been anything out of the ordinary happening between them, Baekhyun’s busy at work as is his best friend.

Everything’s been going fine, as per their usual routine, so it’s a wonder that Chanyeol, with such a heavy atmosphere at his back, wanted to sit down and talk.  
“… He hasn’t figured it out, has he?” The brunette finds himself thinking out loud.

It can’t be. Baekhyun’s been very careful.

It can’t be that Chanyeol’s seen through him, he couldn’t have realized that he’s been garnering romantic feelings for him all of a sudden.

Baekhyun promised that he’ll never let Chanyeol catch on.


	4. Two

Chapter 4: Two

By high school Baekhyun realized that what he felt for Chanyeol may not just be one’s feelings for a friend. He and the younger were supposed to meet at the rooftop that day, and when Baekhyun had all but walked up the stairs excited to see his best friend after summer holidays, he came to witness the male being confessed to by a petite girl.

Baekhyun left the scene as quick as he came. It left him confused for a period of time for the brunette had not known why he felt something different when the sight welcomed him. As though he was jealous… Not of Chanyeol being confessed to, but rather because that girl was able to confess to his best friend.

It was a pin-dropping moment for Baekhyun back then. It was when he began to be aware of things, when he began thinking deeply on his own, oftentimes caught in a daze by Chanyeol. He knows the taller had noticed him gradually change then, since it was a time when they almost drifted apart. Had it not been for Chanyeol who’s always Baekhyun’s shadow, the petite male would have allowed their paths to separate come graduation.

Baekhyun thought about it once, to confess. He thought of doing it during the graduation ball, but then he couldn’t find the courage to do it. The rose that he had with him to finally convey his feelings were kept in his bag that night, Chanyeol too busy dancing with one classmate after another as the girls had an ongoing contest of who danced the most with everyone.

If only that evening ended quietly, maybe Baekhyun would have been able to move on…

If only Chanyeol hadn’t found him that night by his lonesome. If only Chanyeol hadn’t whisked him away into the garden.

To cheer him up, Chanyeol stole him away from the confines of his solitude; into the depths of the maze garden overlooking the venue, Park Chanyeol led Byun Baekhyun through a waltz.

Despite the downpour, the both of them stayed. Baekhyun was drenched to the bone that night, and he got a bad scolding from his mother for it.

It was fine though, because the memory attached to it was something Baekhyun wouldn’t ever forget. That memory… It was more than enough for Baekhyun to decide that maybe he could endure this one-sided love.

The brunette caught a cold the very next day. He was bedridden, unable to help out with clearing out their things. They had a few weeks to go but both of them decided that it was better to keep things in order for their move to the dormitories to go smooth soon after graduation.

Chanyeol always hung around during vacations, this one not being an exception especially when he found out that Baekhyun came down with a fever.

“So…?” Chanyeol uttered as he tucked Baekhyun in bed, the smaller unable to fight the pout forming on his lips. He didn’t like it when his best friend tried to be all motherly with him.

They promised to meet at the café that afternoon but due to Baekhyun being under the weather, the younger male decided that it was better for him to come over and help nurse him back to health while Baekhyun’s mother was away.

Baekhyun, not the type to go back on his promises with Chanyeol, actually attempted to go to the cafe according to their plan but the taller male just knew him too much to know that he had to stop him.

Baekhyun wasn’t one to argue when he knows he’s got the lower-hand in the situation, so when he found his best friend standing by his doorstep, the brunette simply sighed in defeat, letting the younger male push him back up the stairs and put him back to bed.

The older laid himself down as Chanyeol made himself at home. Baekhyun watched his best friend walk to and fro his room with a wheeze hanging at the back of his throat. His face was contorted with discomfort as his breathing labored. Baekhyun audibly cleared his throat when he felt it itching, and he’d catch his best friend’s attention whenever he goes on a coughing fit.

It caused Chanyeol to shuffle around faster, coming back with a basin of water and a towel; the younger male began crouching down Baekhyun’s cabinets, trying to remember where Baekhyun’s inhalers were usually kept. Baekhyun points to where it is and quickly, the younger male returned to his side, helping him sit up.

“You should’ve told me you weren’t feel well, Baek.” Chanyeol tried.

Baekhyun could only shrug as he raised a weak arm towards his best friend, reaching for the medicine in the younger male’s hand. Chanyeol doesn’t waste any more time trying to reprimand him, instead he sits himself by Baekhyun’s side and uncaps the inhaler, handing it over to petite male.

Baekhyun puffed the inhaler once, and then twice. He puts back the cap on the inhaler and sets it down to his side.

Seasons were definitely changing and Baekhyun, being asthmatic, knew that he was going to be at his weakest at random moments.

“I’m sorry,” he found himself saying. He knew he could be hard-headed sometimes, and it was a burden, being that way.

With his shoulders raised and his back hunched, Baekhyun tried to breathe quietly, ignoring the wheezing sound he’s letting out. Chanyeol simply smiles at him and sits back down to his side after preparing the basin he brought with him.

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol took his hand, holding onto it tightly, “nothing to apologize for, Baek. You know I just worry a lot about you during these times.”

“I know.” Baekhyun smiles through the fever as he adjusts himself in bed and slowly lies down. He’s still breathing heavily but it was becoming manageable. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him, and he turns to find the male just gazing down his way. Baekhyun scooted towards the center of his bed, giving space for his best friend to slip in right beside him.

They could use a nap.

When Chanyeol took the offered space, Baekhyun all but moved away. He rested his head comfortably when the taller lent an arm, letting him lean onto him. Facing each other, Chanyeol pushes away strands of Baekhyun’s hair, worry marring his face as he checks in on him, “still having breathing difficulties?”

Baekhyun let out a small smile before he snuggled closer, “just a bit. It should be fine soon.”

“Okay. Wake me up if it doesn’t go away, okay?” He murmured as he fixed the blanket over them.

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun said, voice a little strained as he breathes heavily, “I can handle it.”

“But—“

“I’ll be fine. I can handle it, remember?” Baekhyun interrupted before he could even say anything.

Victorious, Baekhyun simply smiled as Chanyeol sighed. Both of them close their eyes and fall into blissful sleep, snuggling closer to one another. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, clinging just the way he usually does when he’s under the weather. Chanyeol didn’t mind one bit.

But perhaps… Maybe he did.


	5. Three

Chapter 5: Three

It was the first secret that Chanyeol’s ever kept from Baekhyun. That he received a confession letter just before the graduation ball ended. The girl, Airene, lived in the same neighborhood as they and wished to hear his response before they went off to college.

It wasn’t like Chanyeol really liked her but he did consider going out with her. He couldn’t explain why he suddenly even entertain the thought of dating someone when it had never crossed his mind.

Maybe spending too much time with Baekhyun, caring for him and doting on him-- somehow it gave Chanyeol unsettling feelings, he felt them growing there inside him and they were all directed to his best friend-- it worried him to a point.

For the first time in his life, Chanyeol wondered if it was even alright to stay by Baekhyun’s side if those feelings kept on growing.

He didn’t want to risk it… So just like that, he frantically searched for a way out; that when Baekhyun’s health began to look up, Chanyeol grabbed the chance and dated her. It was stupid that he couldn’t show his face to his best friend after he started dating.

He knew he had nothing to hide, but still he did it. In those last few weeks before the graduation ceremony, Park Chanyeol distanced himself from his best friend without a word. It was as if he abandoned Baekhyun that time, even if only for a short amount of time.

It rained on the day they finally spoke to each other again. Chanyeol was waiting outside the library when Baekhyun came out, earphones nestled in his ears.

By the way the brunette looked at him in surprise, it meant that he no longer expected Chanyeol to suddenly appear, but he still did.

It was raining, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was weak during rainy days.

“You didn’t bring an umbrella, I’ll walk you home.” Was what he said. Like they didn’t spend weeks apart; as if Chanyeol hasn’t missed rainy days before. He was trying to make amends right when he felt those strange feelings subside, Chanyeol felt that it was fine to be with Baekhyun again, to stay by his side.

The older male simply looked at him in disbelief. He refused to say a word at first but when Chanyeol began on his feet to follow him just like the old times, the taller heard it loud and clear.

“I can handle it, Chanyeol.”

“But Baek—“ he tried.

And then, like a dormant wave of anger, Baekhyun turned to him with a frown upon his face, “I said I can handle it, Park Chanyeol! Go back to your girlfriend. Stop bothering me!”

Rendered speechless and taken aback by Baekhyun’s outburst, he watched as the smaller run away as the rain poured heavily.

It only took a while until they returned to how they used to. Chanyeol’s first relationship didn’t last long, and though he didn’t want to tell him that there would still be someone better to come along, Baekhyun still did because he was his best friend. It’s what best friends do for each other.

Despite their time apart, Baekhyun held onto his feelings even after high school. When they graduated with flying colors, the brunette was ready to part ways to keep his feelings at bay, but Chanyeol just had to come up to him with a grand apology and tell him that he too, like Baekhyun, got accepted into K University.

“Isn’t it exciting, Baek? We’re going to be in the same university too!” His eyes sparkled when he finally revealed it to Baekhyun.

It was intoxicating, his smile. Baekhyun couldn’t believe that it was being directed at him—it was like sunshine—that he cried, taken off-guard; he was both scared and relieved that Chanyeol wasn’t going so far away.

“Don’t cry Baek, I’ll be with you forever, you know.”

It was silly, Chanyeol should’ve told that to his girlfriend but there he was, reassuring Baekhyun that he was going to stay.

Chanyeol doesn’t have to know, but those words meant the whole world to him.


	6. Eight

Chapter 6: Eight

It’s a little over an hour when Baekhyun emerges from the bath. He walks to their bedroom and finds his phone vibrating, there are three unread messages, one from Minseok and the other two from his colleagues.

> You free to meet after next week? Jongdae and I are celebrating our 8th year, a couple of drinks over dinner? You can bring your bf(f) too.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the last sentence. He sighs before he remembers the project he’s working on.

> I’ll try. Got a big project I’m working on. I’ll let you know next week if I can make it.

> You mean if you and lover boy can make it, right? Byun Baekhyun, you promised to bring Chanyeol with you last time but you didn’t.

> Okay, I promise.

He bids his friend good night before he puts the device back on his side table. Bringing the blow dryer, Baekhyun heads out to the living room where Chanyeol is, focused on the rerun of his favorite anime.

The brunette quietly plants himself on the floor, handing the dryer to his best friend. Without much to say, Chanyeol grabs it from him and plugs it in. He silently works on Baekhyun’s hair, not a word leaving him.

“Something on your mind, Yeol?” Baekhyun found himself asking.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol pushing him forward for some space and he allows himself to scoot over, giving the taller the chance to sit down just behind him.

The petite’s hair is dried up when Chanyeol puts the dryer down. Feeling drowsy, Baekhyun sits there and waits for Chanyeol to answer his question. He feels the taller lean over to him, and Baekhyun supports his best friend, letting the younger hold onto him.

He hears Chanyeol sigh heavily before he felt the latter wrap his arms around him, “I’m just… exhausted. I think.”

Baekhyun attempts to look back but fails. He settles to holding onto Chanyeol’s hand and entwining his fingers on the other’s own. Baekhyun stares at it before he voices his worries, “have you been overworking yourself at the restaurant?”

“Just when I have to,” Chanyeol supplies.

“Are you sleepy? Let’s go to bed, Yeol. Just shower in the morning.” Baekhyun says.

Standing up, Baekhyun turns to find Chanyeol staring up at him, his expression that of exhaustion and something else that Baekhyun can’t put his finger to, “okay.”

Baekhyun hasn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand. When he picks up the dryer and puts it to the side, he pulls on the taller and gently drags him back to their shared room.

Baekhyun laid right beside his best friend. They were facing each other, sharing one bed. It’s become a habit now, with Chanyeol lending an arm to use as his pillow. He snuggles closely towards the younger, who accommodates him just the same.

All of this is a habit, a routine done over the years. Their situation… Is quite funny if Baekhyun is being honest.

Two young men sharing one bed, they were best friends who has blurred out boundaries. As time passed, as years came by, Byun Baekhyun’s feelings for Park Chanyeol became a constant wave.

At times like these, Baekhyun wonders if it’s fine… Being this close to his best friend. He wonders if others find it strange that he’s never dated anyone throughout his life, just sticking to this one person without a word.

Although nobody asked, it has been a growing question behind his mind.

He wonders how other people see him with Chanyeol…

Ever since realizing his feelings for Chanyeol, Baekhyun lived his life thinking it’s fine as long as Chanyeol wanted him around. No matter how he wanted him—if he wanted him as the brother that he was to him when they were kids, it was fine; if Chanyeol wanted him like this: a shoulder to cry on, someone to hold onto at night.

It was fine.

Baekhyun knew he could still repress the feelings he’s been holding onto, but who was he kidding—he could only keep them hidden for so long.

It would have been fine if Chanyeol hadn’t changed so much as well. Baekhyun may have been able to keep his façade intact but he couldn’t. Not when Chanyeol is holding him this close.

Not when he’s like this into the late of the night, gazing at Baekhyun’s sleeping face.

Not when Baekhyun knows that his best friend would embrace him in his arms in the late of the night, his lips planted against his forehead like he never wants the sun to come up.

It scares Baekhyun to hope for more.

Morning comes too quickly for Baekhyun, having just slept a little over three hours, the young male finds himself being shook to consciousness by none other.

The curtains are pushed parted, letting the sunshine in and their sky-themed wallpaper almost shines from the brightness.

Baekhyun rubs his eyes as he shuffles awake, his pajama shirt seemingly changed while he’d been asleep.

“You were sweating a lot so I got you a change of clothes.” Chanyeol said as he noticed Baekhyun checking himself, “you usually get a fever when you let your sweat dry up.”

Without a word, Baekhyun simply stared at his best friend, not processing what was said.  
“Good Morning, Yeol.” He greeted for a start.

Chanyeol smiles at this, sitting down beside him and pushing back his hair, “Morning. I prepared breakfast, are you feeling fine?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Okay, let’s go.” He says as the older gets whisked away from the comforts of their bed.

Breakfast passes quietly with nothing but the sound of the utensils. Baekhyun can’t seem to bring up the subject, and Chanyeol’s acting as though he’d never said a thing.

It gets difficult like this… When Chanyeol’s trying to bury the issue. He has the habit of doing that.

“By the way, Baek, mom’s asking if you’re available to join for dinner tonight at the restaurant.” The younger suddenly asks, catching Baekhyun off-guard.

Startled, Baekhyun coughs on his meal and drinks a mouthful before he answers, “I’m sorry, I can’t tonight… I’ll be working overtime, so I’m coming home a bit later.”

“Overtime?” Chanyeol repeats.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. He bites his lips back before he continues, “I’m working on a project and me and a few colleagues are going to stay late tonight to finish it. Please tell auntie I’m sorry I can’t make it… I’ll be sure to clear my schedule if she’s willing to have me next time.”

“Oh, sure, she definitely would. Don’t fuss about it, ‘kay?” He says.

Baekhyun, a little relieved, leans in and catches his best friend’s free hand, holding it for a bit, “I promise to make it up to you.”

Chanyeol’s smile is enough to motivate the brunette to work hard.

Baekhyun felt bad for having to pass up the chance to go to the restaurant again, but it was a crucial moment. Their project was overdue as it was, so Baekhyun knew that there was nothing he could do to clear his schedule.

Everything has been busy, and everyone has just been rushing to wrap the job up that they even had to call in the guys from the headquarters.

Surprisingly, the team sent to them were easy to communicate and work with.

And even more surprisingly, one of them was a familiar face.


	7. Five

Chapter 7: Five

It’s been a year and a half since they moved in together. Fresh out of college, Chanyeol decided that getting a place of his own would be ideal. Though his parents were adamant on his decision, they soon gave in and allowed him to do what he wanted.

He worked the morning shifts at Viva Polo, their family restaurant, on the side Chanyeol works as a composer, still in the process of getting his name out there.

He immediately mentioned the place to Baekhyun who worked at an office just around the corner. It was convenient for Baekhyun he knew—that or Chanyeol deliberately chose the closest place to where Baekhyun currently worked at to get him interested.

They lived apart for a course of 4 months after graduating. Baekhyun went to live with his grandparents for a period of time while Chanyeol got busy getting himself familiar at Viva Polo.

When the older returned with a job offer, Baekhyun didn’t waste time rushing into things.

Chanyeol watched with his very own eyes as his best friend dove himself to the workforce.


	8. Nine

Chapter 8: Nine

‘Take these home and have them for dinner with Baekhyun, okay?’ Chanyeol smiled as he walked from the station. It’s a quiet evening, the evening breeze a little colder than the usual.

He can’t help but smile remembering what happened earlier that morning. He was sulking all day at the restaurant because his best friend couldn’t make it. Baekhyun had never missed dinner with the family so this being the first got the young male down on the dumps.

Ever being the sharp person, Chanyeol’s mother quickly figured out the reason behind his souring mood.

She said it was fine that Baekhyun missed dinner, that she understood; that she hoped Baekhyun could make it to dinner on Christmas instead…

And that she hoped, that by then, Baekhyun wouldn’t just be a friend.

It left Chanyeol speechless, his heart pounding in his chest. He never thought anyone would figure him out, but it seems his mother was always able to see what was in his heart; hidden or not.

“Am I… Am I allowed to love him, ma?” Chanyeol asked, for the very first time.

She took him in her embrace that night, after dinner. “You go and do that, we’ll love you both. We’ll protect your love together, okay?”

It’s been so long since Chanyeol cried in front of her.

That evening before he left, he broke that long-time running record as he cried tears of happiness in her hold.

His mother’s encouragement lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders. It’s a secret he’s kept for so long, unsure if there’d be anyone willing to listen. Chanyeol thinks that maybe he’s been keeping it for so long that he’s becoming obvious.

Does he give himself away when Baekhyun’s near, he wonders.

But nevermind it…

Because now that he knows his mother isn’t so against the idea of him wanting to be with Baekhyun forever, maybe he won’t be so scared to admit it to him anymore.

Chanyeol turns the corner to their place, just in time to find Baekhyun standing outside. He’s just about to wave a hand when he notices the same car that’s been sending Baekhyun home a few nights in a row now, and something akin to anger boils in his blood when he watches his best friend lean lower to look into the window.

He’s at the hearing range when he catches his best friend’s laugh, “thanks for always making the time to drop me off.”

“That’s perfectly fine. It’s good to do this once in a while.”

“Sure is. Saves me money for the fare. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Sure. Maybe next time we can catch up like the old times over dinner.”

“I’d love that.”

Chanyeol watches them say goodbye to each other. As the car drives away, he takes minutes after minutes calming his pounding heart. When he arrives, Baekhyun has taken a shower and the food he brought from the restaurant has long gone cold.

“Home a little late, are we?” Baekhyun asks him with humor. The smile on his face is still there, and Chanyeol can’t help but feel a little bitter. His best friend missed dinner with the family today but he’s making prior plans with someone else.

“Yeol?” Chanyeol is taken out of his thoughts, finding himself still standing there, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah.” He tries, “yeah I’m fine.”

“What are you doing standing there, did something happen?” The brunette asks him.

Chanyeol remains in place, just looking at his best friend. His feelings are a mess lately, on the edge. They’re pouring out and he’s not sure how much more he can take until he finally reveals himself to the only person he didn’t want to learn about it.

“No. I-it’s nothing.” He says, heart heavy. He feels exhausted just thinking about everything. His heart is constantly pounding whenever Baekhyun is around and it’s taking a toll on him.

“Come here, Yeol.” Baekhyun beckons him over.

The taller didn’t realize that his best friend was already standing by the entryway, waiting for him. Baekhyun opens his arms and urges him over.

“C’mon, Yeollie.” Baekhyun smiles.

His worries melt away just by that, and Chanyeol awkwardly bends down to meet the older’s embrace, staying there in his arms. The warmth melts away every negative thought in his mind; Byun Baekhyun has that effect on him.

He was his own personal sunshine.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Baekhyun looks up at him, a small smile painted upon his face.

Chanyeol looks down at his best friend, whose arm is still wrapped around his torso, the other holding the nape of his neck, “You must be tired, I’ll run the bath for you for in a while, so just sit back and get some rest, okay?”

The brunette leads him by the hand and Chanyeol allows himself to relax. When a few moments pass, he decides to reheat all the food he brought back with him.

He sets the snacks on the table along with the side dishes, and when he’s finally done laying out their tablewares, he sets out the reheated meals, just on time as he hears the older’s faint footsteps growing louder.

“Let’s eat,” Chanyeol says as he pulls out the chair which Baekhyun usually occupies.

The older looks over to the table and Chanyeol finds himself smiling when he realizes that his mother packed most of Baekhyun’s favorite food.

“You brought all this back with you?” The petite says on a high note, his eyes were sparkling as he looked down on the food, quite unsure where to start first.

Chanyeol shakes his head as he chuckles, now seated just across the male, “yeah, I did. Let’s dig in.”

Holding his cup of rice and spoon, Baekhyun nods and doesn’t shy away from picking out his favorite dishes, “wow! Please pass auntie my gratitude! I missed her cooking so much!”

The younger male nods at this to affirm, he watches on fondly as his best friend devours what he can in so little time. Amused, Chanyeol took his time picking at the food in front of him, other times picking out the meat and placing them on the older’s bowl.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun would say from time to time, still too preoccupied by the various dishes he brought home.

“So,” He says while chewing. Chanyeol has to stop and put down his wares just to wipe the side of the older male lips. He eats like a child sometimes and though it’s messy, he finds it more endearing.

“What happened at dinner today, did auntie say anything?” He asks, peeking at Chanyeol from time to time.

The younger male simply smiles as he watches his best friend eat like an automated bot, just shooting one piece of dish down his mouth after another. It was fun to watch him eat, Chanyeol liked it whenever Baekhyun wasn’t controlling his intake. He liked seeing him with some weight on rather than being all skin and bones.

“Nothing much.” Chanyeol says, “she just hopes that you could make it to the Christmas dinner next month, and that you should bring along auntie too.”

“I can do that. I’m filing a few days of leave for next month, so I’ll bring mom along for that get-together! I’m sure they’ve been wanting to catch up on things too.”

“They sure would.” Chanyeol says.

“Speaking of gatherings, Minseok sent me a message last night. He wants to know if we can join them for a celebration next Friday.” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol all but wonders why; not that he had anything planned on that day. Matter of fact, he was available so there was no excuse of refusing the invitation.

When he gives the okay, Baekhyun reciprocates with a cute smile.

Chanyeol guesses that Baekhyun typing with one hand while eating with the other is him confirming their attendance to said celebration.

Come to think of it, it’s been quite long since he last saw Minseok too.


	9. Four

Chapter 9: Four

Baekhyun met Minseok and Jongdae during college. It was a rough period for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, for college took time to adjust. Chanyeol was quite popular when they first entered as freshmen.

In that sole year, Baekhyun and Chanyeol almost didn’t interact with one another. They were in the same dorm, yes, but the brunette was placed in a different class. When Chanyeol was around, Baekhyun wasn’t. Somehow, they just couldn’t get a hold of each other that their friendship got affected.

Baekhyun befriended Jongdae and Minseok during the first year. They’ve been a couple since high school, they said and much to Chanyeol’s surprise when he first heard about them, they bore a resemblance to his friendship with Baekhyun in every aspect. Minseok was the older one and Jongdae was the younger childhood friend who always tailed Minseok everywhere he went.

How their relationship came to be was as natural as air that their families weren’t even surprised when they finally decided to confess.

Chanyeol could still remember the way Baekhyun talked about them animatedly, as though he’s grown fond of them in just a day of getting to know them. There was a smile upon his best friend’s face, a sparkle in his eyes as though he was sure that they were going to be good friends of his.

Chanyeol knew that expression—when Baekhyun’s found someone interesting—and though he only wanted that expression for himself, he realized that it’s better for Baekhyun to make more friends like that, than be alone when time forbids them to be together.

At least for a while, Chanyeol endured.


	10. Ten

Chapter 10: Ten

“Yeol?” Chanyeol looked over to find his best friend staring at him. They were lying in bed in front of each other, just about to turn in for the night.

A sole finger slowly traces his eyebrows, making the taller male listen closely. The tips of Baekhyun’s fingers against his skin was like fire, it stung him to the core, but the warmth was something he’s grown addicted to.

“Hm?” He hums.

“You’ve been frowning since you got home, are you feeling troubled by anything?” the older asked.

Chanyeol lets out a relieved sigh as he pulls his best friend close, hugging him, “just things. Nothing to worry your little head about. I’ll be fine.” He insists.

The brunette hugs him back, and Chanyeol sighs heavily as he melts in the older’s embrace, “Sorry I’ve been strange lately.”

“It’s nothing to apologize for. I just don’t like seeing you worry by yourself, okay? If you need someone to hear you out, you know I’m just here waiting. Whenever you’re ready, hm?”

“Yeah. I know.” He says before he closes his eyes, “thanks, Baek.” The faint scent of Baekhyun’s cologne and the warmth of the petite’s embrace lulls the younger male to sleep.

Chanyeol wakes up by himself come morning. There isn’t a trace of his best friend, but his phone is blaring with the alarm he doesn’t remember setting up.

There’s a note by his side table when he gets up, and he smiles as he finds the note there waiting for him to start the day.

> I left first. Got a big project to work on today! Don’t work too hard at the restaurant. Prepared breakfast at the dining area. ‘ ^ ‘)//” byeee~

Chanyeol chuckles to himself. God he’s so in love with this guy.

The days pass with Chanyeol busily tending to the restaurant while Baekhyun comes home from work on different times. He comes early on rare occasions, late most of the time. The car that drops his best friend off comes by more frequently now, and though Chanyeol can’t help but wonder about it, he doesn’t ask.

Baekhyun maintains his bubbly mood throughout the week, despite the irregular schedule. Chanyeol enjoys their little time together, checking up on his best friend from time to time.

It’s four days since Chanyeol’s been brooding over the older’s timetable when he gets a text message. The younger was allowed to get off work a little early upon his request. Somehow Chanyeol just wanted to stay at home that day, clean up and maybe prepare a feast just because he felt like doing so.

> Chanyeollie, are you home?

> Yeah, I am. What’s up?

> I actually left an important document at home… If it isn’t too much of a trouble, could you please come by the office for me? I’ll treat you to lunch. ‘ ^’)/~ please?

With a smile, Chanyeol replied an enthusiastic okay.

The drive to Baekhyun’s workplace takes 10 minutes. When he gets off from the cab, he heads on over to the reception to ask about Baekhyun.

“Mr Byun is just about to come down, sir. Please have a seat. He’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

“Thanks.” He says as he holds onto the brown envelope that his best friend asked about. In it, the company logo boasts itself in light colors, DConstruction.

“Hey, I have an appointment with Mr Lu.” Chanyeol overhears someone, catching his attention.

“Ah, yes. You’re due for your interview today. Let me call down Mr Lu Han, please wait for a moment.” The receptionist smiles.

Chanyeol blinks a few times, the name ringing a bell. He excuses himself to the washroom for a moment, and when he returns, his suspicions are confirmed when he finds Lu Han there, greeting his guest.

The younger male is deemed frozen in place, waiting for them to clear out the area.

That person… It’s been so long, he knows; but the memory attached to him was something that Chanyeol didn’t want to remember.

At least not today.

Chanyeol was first introduced to Lu Han then, a freshman who’s just joined the soccer team. He was what Chanyeol would recall as a threat… Not to him, but for his feelings for Baekhyun.

College was when Chanyeol had found stability within himself. He was able to make peace with himself, to understand where his interest lies, what he wanted to do in the future. Along with those, Chanyeol also embraced the feelings that he’s been repressing all along…

Those feelings that were directed to his best friend of almost all his life.

Chanyeol was just too scared to accept it when he was younger, but the more time he spent with Baekhyun, the more he found himself in awe, wondering just how long Baekhyun planned to stay with him. Sure there were times when they promised they’d remain friends even when their hair have turned gray, but more often than not, Chanyeol’s mind would either roam towards a different possibility.

And meeting Lu Han almost shook that up.

Chanyeol almost ruined what they had for the second time around. Chanyeol missed meetings with Baekhyun, often making up excuses. Lu Han had a way with words that piqued Chanyeol’s curiosity, made him question himself at times and kept him up all night.

_“You’re just attached. If you met other people and dated a few times, you’ll learn that your feelings aren’t real.”_

Chanyeol almost fell for it.

Chanyeol’s mood plummets within seconds as he watched Lu Han’s retreating back. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Baekhyun in that state, so instead of waiting, he decided to just leave the documents with the receptionist.

> Hey Baek, mom just called me in to fill in for someone today. I might be home late, yeah? Sorry I can’t wait any longer. I’ll hold you up on that lunch next time though! :>

> Aw… I just finished a meeting. Sorry I took longer than expected. I’ll see you at home, ‘kay? Thanks a bunch, Yeollie! ‘ ^’)//

Chanyeol surprises his mother that afternoon when he comes in for work instead. He works himself off to avoid the bad memory from resurfacing, he exhausts himself at work, just wanting to go home and sleep the weekend away.

Chanyeol can’t help but think back on the past… it would have been fine if the memory attached to Lu Han was his alone… But along with it was like a twin that refused to detach itself from his thoughts.

The time when Chanyeol got too ahead of himself, when he almost gave up and distanced himself from Baekhyun.

It was a repeat of what had happened between them before they began college, like Chanyeol was just looking for a way to keep on making mistakes. One after another, he did it again and again. He could still remember how he insisted on hanging out with Lu Han, since the boy insisted that he needed a new set of friends.

It irked Chanyeol that Lu Han was acting like he knew him through and through, it frustrated Chanyeol to no end that he almost ended up abandoning Baekhyun yet again, leaving him on his own just like that.

Yet all it took was once glance of Baekhyun enjoying himself with a stranger for Chanyeol’s resolve to cement itself.

Jealousy was an ugly trait that he never knew he possessed, anger came second. Seeing Baekhyun with someone other than Jongdae and Minseok, sitting close to each other with their shoulders against one another, it spiked something up in him that triggered him.  
He called him Sehun.

It was the first time that Chanyeol blacked out, not remembering how he approached Baekhyun and excused them both from his best friend’s friend. It was the first time that the brunette had to keep him company to calm him down.

It was the first time that Chanyeol felt that he didn’t want to be separated from Baekhyun.

He almost let go of Baekhyun’s hand back then and it was then that he decided that he wouldn’t do that. Not in this life.


	11. Eleven

Chapter 11: Eleven

The project is finally completed, all documents have been forwarded for the final overview of the proposal. They’ve been given the green light for a short break and Baekhyun has a week of freedom in his pocket.

They’re having lunch at a cafe near their company when Baekhyun was offered a free drink. It’s a free-taste, according to the staff.

With a smile, she hands him a small cup containing their new product and he drinks it up all in one go. The brunette sits there waiting for his companions. They finished wrapping up a little over an hour ago and they decided to have a meal before heading home.

“Brought your drink~ Vanilla venti for Byun Baekhyun~” the male sing-songs his name as he placed the drink in front of him.

Baekhyun clears his throat, feeling a little itchy, it’s like his throat is closing up, feeling prickly all of a sudden.

Ah, he thinks, there must’ve been something he was allergic to in the food he was given.

The brunette quietly reaches for his briefcase, looking for his inhaler. When he finds it, he quickly fishes it out and uncaps the cover.

He twists the underside of the device and it makes a clicking sound, the number at the handle indicating that the final dose was loaded into the mouthpiece.

Immediately mounting it into his mouth, the petite watches as his colleague eyes him with worry.

“What happened?” Someone comes in, this time with a tray. Their sandwiches are heated up and ready for consumption when the taller male plants himself in the remaining seat.

Baekhyun waives a hand, dismissing the question.

“He suddenly got an attack, Sehunnie.” the other male with blonde hair says. Lu Han pouts as he watches Baekhyun breathe in and out. Sehun doesn’t waste time as he gets back up.

Baekhyun watches the male quickly pack everything up, Lu Han helping him up as he carries the brunette’s bag. They make their way out of the café, straight to Sehun’s car.

Getting in, Lu Han tries to calm Baekhyun’s nerves by massaging his palm.

Baekhyun smiles as he heaves, his breaths coming in and out quicker than usual. One dose isn’t enough to calm his nerves.


	12. Twelve

Chapter 12: Twelve

Chanyeol’s walking back from the station again. He’s been too busy with his thoughts, his mind going around and around as he weighs his options.

His mother’s been asking him if there have been any improvements with Baekhyun, if he’s finally confessed to his best friend of his feelings which he hasn’t.

Minseok and Jongdae came by for lunch earlier on, and they overheard the whole thing, finally unveiling Chanyeol’s secret.

It was strange that both of them weren’t even surprised—but Jongdae was howling like a mad man as he clapped his hands—Minseok had to tell him to go to the store across Viva Polo so that he could speak with Chanyeol.

Frustrated by the turn of events, Chanyeol had no choice but to sit down with the older. He really didn’t want Baekhyun to know just yet, he wasn’t ready.

“If not now, when, Chanyeol?” Minseok asked him.

The older male had a small smile on his face, as though he’s been expecting this of him. It was weird though, he and Minseok were always friends, but it wasn’t to the point that Chanyeol would go about asking him for advice, but then it always seemed like the blonde had his answers at the ready.

“Time’s ticking, how long has it been since you’ve liked him?” Minseok questioned, “You never know what could happen. You’re Baekhyun’s best friend, Chanyeol. Whether he likes you back or not, I don’t think that’s going to get in between your friendship. You’re both practically preparing to grow old together at this point.” He chuckles.

It was funny hearing that from him. How he describes them, the way they’ve been together for so long.

When they part ways, Minseok encourages him to go for it. Chanyeol says his thanks before he says that he might.

He gets text message from Jongdae too, telling him he should confess to Baekhyun already so that he can finally take the best friend role.

> Not in a million years, Kim Jongdae.

There’s a faint smile while Chanyeol backtracks the text message. On his way home, as he got out of the subway, the younger decided that whatever happened today, he was going to tell Baekhyun his feelings.

Maybe today’s the day, he thinks; maybe today, when Baekhyun welcomes him home he can finally sit down with him and tell the older what’s been bothering him all this time.

Chanyeol imagines the smile on Baekhyun’s face as he ascends the stairs. He walks up with one hand in his pocket and the other holding onto his keys.

When he reaches the second floor though, he’s welcomed by a tall blonde man. With his suit crisp and posture straight, Chanyeol stands there startled as he comes face to face with someone he didn’t want to see again.

“Park Chanyeol?” The male’s smile is soft, there was no trace of his bratty attitude from years ago.

“What brings you here?” He asks, he knew his tone was a little hostile, but then again maybe the obvious frown on his face was enough to give it all away.

He doesn’t miss a beat when he finds Baekhyun standing at the side, the tall male’s hand supporting his best friend. Chanyeol doesn’t waste time and comes to take over in assisting Baekhyun up.

He doesn’t say anything much to the other; simply, Chanyeol hurriedly stuck their key to the door and helped Baekhyun in.

It was enough for Chanyeol’s firm words of thanks for the man to get that he wasn’t welcomed. At least not yet.

Chanyeol’s never had one good memory of him-- Baekhyun always said that Sehun reminds him of Chanyeol-- it frustrated him to no end.


	13. Thirteen

Chapter 13: Thirteen

“Baek…” Chanyeol finally found himself as he leaned on his best friend’s shoulder.

The door was locked, and Baekhyun had his back against the door, quietly standing there. Chanyeol hadn’t taken a moment to check in on his best friend out of sheer annoyance at the realization that it’s been Sehun all along who’s dropping him almost every day after work.

“Has he been the one dropping you home? How long has this been going on?” He didn’t know why but those were the words he finds himself saying first.

Everything was a blur, Chanyeol’s thoughts are all over the place and he doesn’t know what to do when he’s frantically trying to convey himself, his fears, his worries, “what’s… What’s going on? How?” He uttered.

“Yeol--” Baekhyun doesn’t finish what he’s trying to say as Chanyeol squeezes himself against his best friend and holds his hands on both of his own.

His breaths are heaving as he lowers his head, presses himself into the junction of the petite’s neck, just breathing him in, trying to find the right words.

“B-Baek…” He utters, “please… Don’t tell me you’re going out with Sehun. Tell me I still have a chance, Baek.” he murmurs, frustration welling up, his heart pounding as he holds onto the brunette’s hands.

Chanyeol takes a moment before he speaks again, this time firmer, “Byun Baekhyun, I like you, okay? So please give me a chance, I--”

“... ke… ou… o--” Chanyeol gets out of his reverie when he hears Baekhyun’s wheezing, and it startles him, panic gushing out of his consciousness as soon as he realizes that his best friend’s eyes are bloodshot, his back crouched forward, and his shoulders raised.

“Oh shit!” the taller curses.

Baekhyun begins coughing once, twice, and then he’s trying to say something intangible. Chanyeol’s heart is still pounding when he picks the brunette up in his arms with ease.

He shuffles into their bedroom as quick as possible, letting the petite sit up straight with some pillows supporting his back.

Everything’s forgotten as Chanyeol rummages through every cupboard, every nook and corner of their closets finding Baekhyun’s medicines.

“... Yeo--” the brunette goes into a coughing fit as he tries to say something.

Chanyeol, out of panic, yells at the older as he rummages further, “damn it, Baek! Stop talking!” He bursts, but quickly he recovers and follows up to reassure the older, “I-I’m not mad! I’m sorry. Fuck, where is that goddamned inhaler. Fuck!” he curses.

The male pushes his hair back when he remembers that he kept one in one of his jacket’s pocket, so he closes the door and fishes it out quickly.

Within a blink, Chanyeol is back by his best friend’s side, helping him use the inhaler.

Baekhyun’s eyes are a little teary after a few more coughs coming out of him, and Chanyeol just lets the smaller take his time as the dose slowly works.

When Baekhyun’s breathing returns to its proper regulation, the younger male sets out to grab a glass of water for his best friend, but then he is pulled back by the brunette, who, this time, has a faint hue of pink sprinkled on his cheeks.

As though he’s forgotten everything he said earlier on, Chanyeol avoids the petite’s gaze and looks down in their hands, now entwined with together.

“B-Baek, I--” He tried, but the brunette simply smiles the smile that he loves and Chanyeol’s heart is caught.

Baekhyun holds onto him tightly, and he adjusts himself so that he’s sitting closer to him. Chanyeol watches as the brunette slowly lean his head against his chest, just right where his heart is beating like crazy.

“Is it true?” Baekhyun’s voice was gentle, like it’s a fluffy cloud, and Chanyeol’s hope was soaring when he realized that there wasn’t anything negative in Baekhyun’s reaction right now.

Chanyeol nods as he squeezes Baekhyun’s hand in his.

“You like me back?” the brunette repeats, “really?”

The younger doesn’t miss how Baekhyun said it, ‘like me _back_ ’. Baekhyun squeezes his hand as he hides himself against Chanyeol’s chest.

“I like you a lot.” He finds the courage to say, and Chanyeol’s heart constricts as he feels Baekhyun squeezing his hand back. “I like you a whole lot, Byun Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol feels the butterflies go wild when he finds that it’s beginning to become easier to breathe now that he’s finally told his secret. When Baekhyun giggles in his hold, the younger feels everything in him become alive.

That laugh… It’s a laugh that he’ll come to love.

When Baekhyun pulls away to look at him, Chanyeol finds himself smiling like a teenager in love.

Baekhyun’s eyes are a pair of crescent moons, he’s glowing, and the smile he has on was something that Chanyeol’s never seen in all of his life.

He knew that that smile is something he’ll come to love as well.

Baekhyun takes his other hand to fill the spaces in between his fingers, and Chanyeol can’t help but admire how their hands perfectly fit one another’s.

A few minutes of silence pass with the both of them just gazing into one another’s eyes. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s hand as he stares at him.

Then finally, Baekhyun says it, “I like you too, Yeollie. I like you a lot.”

It was the words that took Chanyeol’s breath away.

The taller male quickly engulfs the older in his embrace and kisses him on his forehead. Baekhyun hugs him back just as tight, and they stay that way for the remainder of the day, just letting the overwhelming feelings settle down.

A few giggles are exchanged between them. They’re facing each other in bed, lying down just like the usual, they’re hugging one another just like the usual but this time there are no secrets.

“So…” Baekhyun begins, his voice is crystal clear and his state much better than earlier, “You’re mad at Sehun? I didn’t know that.”

“Ugh. I’m not mad at him-- It’s been so long since, and… We were kids then. I was mad at the memory attached to him.” He finally admits.

Chanyeol feels that he could finally be open with his feelings now that Baekhyun knows the most important thing.

“Memory?” the older asks with the tilt of his head.

The younger male sighs as he pulls Baekhyun over, letting the petite use his arm as a pillow, “remember back in junior year university? You always hung out with him, and you’d always talk about how we had so many things in common.”

“I just thought that… you could get along with him.”

“But still, I didn’t like it that he was getting too close with you, you’d let him sleep on your shoulder in the past. Who knew what kind of romance you guys could’ve started had I not--” Chanyeol doesn’t get to finish his sulking because Baekhyun cuts him off with a laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Park Chanyeol, Mr Oh Sehun is my colleague now. He works at the headquarters in Seoul and they were only called over to assist us with the project. He’s dating Lu Han you know, that boy you always went out with in junior year.” Baekhyun supplies.

“It’s your fault that I kept hanging out with Sehun anyway, you left me for Lu Han. I was so hurt when you kept cancelling plans with me to go out with him, I thought you guys were dating.”

“Uh. No. We actually got off the wrong foot when we first met. He found out that I liked you and he insisted that my feelings weren’t real.”

“... Is that why you never told me until now?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol frowns as he looks into his eyes, “I wasn’t going to tell you at all… But mom told me to take a risk. What about you?”

“I was never going to tell you, Yeollie.” Baekhyun confesses, “I thought it was fine as long as I was by your side.” He smiles apologetically.

Chanyeol is startled at first, but his expression warms as he hugs Baekhyun close against him. He kisses his best friend on his cheek before he pulls away to tell him, “I was thinking the same way.”

“What did we expect?” Baekhyun chuckles.

“I guess we’re an idiot couple like this.”

“Right.” Baekhyun giggles, “we’re an idiot couple.”

On Baekhyun’s first day of his holiday, Chanyeol decides to bring him along to Viva Polo. Chanyeol surprises Baekhyun when they get to the restaurant all empty and vacant.

On their first day as a couple, Chanyeol serves Baekhyun with his favorite carbonara and bibimbap on the side, a bottomless glass of iced tea and a slice of strawberry shortcake to finish.

He also sings him a song on their mini-stage, and when everything has passed, Chanyeol finally asks the question he’s been wanting to ask.

“I know we’re already together, Byun Baek, but still… I wanted to finally ask you officially: Can I be your boyfriend?”

“You didn’t have to ask,” Baekhyun said before his best friend pulled him by his hoodie.

In a blink of a second, Chanyeol’s lips was slotted against his tiny boyfriend, and he ignores the fact that his family and their friends are actually waiting to finally congratulate them for being a couple.


End file.
